Ever After (Izaya's New Adventures)
by LordFaru
Summary: This story would be taking place after the events of izaya leaving ikebukuro due to his injuries, and how's his life going and the new challenges he face along with new pawns at his disposal, gaining foes and well izaya just being izaya !
1. Chapter 1

As mentioned earlier, this is based on what would happen if Izaya was free from the shackles of Ikebukuro.

Let's have a little view on izaya

Who is izaya? Izaya is simply an individual though is anything but a simple man, Izaya Orihara is a powerful and skilled underground information broker. He usually gives information for his own enjoyment,

Izaya claims to 'love' the humanity, however his definition of love is different from what a person might normally assume this 'love' of his does not hold any romantic feelings towards any individual but izaya 'loves' them for their reactions, expressions, yes he loves to put them in a situation where he could test them to simply see how they react.

he greatly enjoys putting people in enjoyable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. With a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies, he is able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy.

Izaya is cunning and very charming, but his manipulative nature prevents him from making any genuine or lasting bonds with others. the love-hate relation he had with his sisters might be the closest he has to a normal relationship.

He has a very jolly and mocking personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames

He even talks like a girl on occasion, especially online where he actually does pretend to be female. He plays on both sides, so that whoever wins, he will have an advantage.

Although Izaya enjoys conflict, often showing up wherever there is potential for one, he usually stays out of it, preferring to observe the fight instead of directly taking part in it.

However, when provoked, he quickly puts his opponent in his place by simply proving his superiority without actually beating the other person. Therefore, he is usually seen as the one starting fights but hiding in the shadows instead of directly taking part.

People consider him a psychopath, creepy or whatever thou that doesn't bother izaya. He doesn't care what people say or think about him or maybe he does but won't show it?

People often describe Izaya as "dangerous," however he instead confirmed that he was not "dangerous," per se, but more like "unstable." He's a person most of the characters, himself included, could never trust, because they never. Knew what he could or would do.

If you him for a reason for his doings he'll simply say he did because he adores human beings, thou with the exception of shizuo heiwajima and his sisters.

Let's continue to what happened

Towards the end, Izaya decides to end his rivalry with Shizuo once and for all. He tracks Shizuo to a large warehouse on the edge of town and continues to observe the situation from the roof of a nearby building.

Izaya also holds the controls to a large crane holding a large group of steel beams. He watches Shizuo confront Kasane Kujiragi and Varona (who had been hired as her bodyguard) about Celty's sudden change. In the middle of the confrontation, Izaya signals for the crane to open, dropping the metal rods on top of Shizuo.

However, Varona notices this and manages to push Shizuo out of the way. Izaya then pulls out a sharpened piece of pipe and throws it at Varona like a spear, injuring her severely. As Shizuo attempts to tend to Varona's wounds, Izaya calls him on his cellphone.

Izaya taunts Shizuo about his attempts at trying to seem human. Shizuo let's Izaya talk and after he is done insulting him, Shizuo simply tells Izaya "Goodbye" in a calm manner before hanging up. As they both meet face to face for a final fight.

Shizuo and Izaya fight. Izaya sets traps for Shizuo, but these are just cover. By various means he had the oxygen from the building removed such that Shizuo now winds up suffering from oxygen deprivation and goes down on his knees. Izaya then very cautiously sets the roof on fire.

Celty's shadow comes down from the sky and douses the fire. Shizuo has punched a hole in the floor to escape. He bats Izaya away with a metal pole.

Izaya crashes into the building beside. When he regains consciousness he runs for it; Shizuo jumps straight down the building to follow. Shizuo is rather calm throughout; he doesn't raise his voice once in this fight.

Izaya and Shizuo reach the area. Everyone steers clear. Shizuo's show of strength overwhelms the Saika crowd. Izaya is fighting Shizuo head-on for the first time. 'Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee' - except he isn't making much damage for the amount of energy he's expending.

He stabs Shizuo, except it doesn't go in. By carelessness he doesn't make it in time to dodge one of Shizuo's punches, and blocks it with both arms - this is possibly the only reason he survives.

Both arms are broken. Further internal injury occurs. Shizuo picks up a vending machine for the killing blow.

Aoba says that even if Izaya loses the fight and dies, he wins anyway, because he gets to prove Shizuo is a monster.

"Do it, monster," Izaya says, but he gets a knife shot at him by Varona, which buries itself in his side. Varona is about to shoot and kill Izaya in Shizuo's stead, because she's already a killer, she's already a beast, and Shizuo is not.

However, Varona's attempt to kill Izaya is thwarted as a flash grenade goes off - from the Russian chefs, who've escaped just in time to intervene.

Izaya was rescued by Manami and Kine. Due to ongoing events involving Celty, his stab wound is sealed by her shadows in an attempt to 'fix' all the trouble she has caused by existing among humans.

His next scene is him waking up in a car being driven by Kine with Manami in the backseat. Kine wants to take Izaya to Shinra, yet the Informant requests to leave the city even if he won't survive the journey.

Afterwards

Izaya went missing from Ikebukuro. Two years have passed marking him as 27 and missing.

Izaya is known to be working now in some region of Kanto, not yet willing to return to Ikebukuro.

Seemingly continuing his work as an informant, Izaya is seen in the prologue talking on the phone to a salaryman who intends to murder his co-worker for monopolizing the company they were supposed to share equal ownership of. Izaya had helped back him on this, providing him with the information that helped push him to his decision. It's only after the salaryman commits the murder, that Izaya calls him to explain that his co-worker only left him out of the company because he had gotten it into some illegal activities and didn't want the salaryman to be held responsible.

Izaya goes on to taunt the salaryman a bit, calling the murderous path he chose 'very human' before hanging up and throwing away the phone.

Izaya has mostly healed of the wounds made in his last fight with Shizuo, but cannot walk correctly and his arms are still weak and cause him pain. He needs a wheelchair to move around, even though rumors say that he might be able to walk again with therapy. Even so, Izaya is apparently not willing to do anything about it, as he claims to accept his state as a reward of his loss with Shizuo.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi, first-time writing a story here! I am also on wattpad under LordFaru. Let me know what you think ^_^. Feedback?**


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya is capable of activities of daily living. He can walk, but even crossing his legs hurts (he does it anyway), so running or jumping is completely impossible.

He explains the events, where he was hit by a scaffold, had his arms broken, and then was stabbed in the abdomen: the inital blow by the scaffold was actually the worst of his injuries and damaged his entire body, but the pain was blocked by his adrenaline and continuing to fight worsened it.

But that's not the problem - the disability in his legs is mostly psychosomatic.

He could regain his ability to walk if he stayed in one place to rehabilitate, but that's dangerous for a person like him. His upper body remains remarkably strong, though.

His wheelchair is specialised. It can move manually or automatically, and resembles a recliner.

If anything his Shizuo complex is still there and may even have worsened.

he waves it off as a "personal trauma". He says he lost to Shizuo because he failed to appreciate the part of the monster that was human and even made friends with another very reliable human (Vorona), who stopped him from becoming a complete monster by killing Izaya.

Izaya seems much braver. He appears to have accepted that he will eventually die, especially with the kind of things he does.

He talks about his own weaknesses willingly, and says he wants to know more about humans.

He says his previous love, from a distance where he couldn't be hurt, was impure.

So he decided to change himself slightly and continue to love his humans with more passion than before-

"Izaya san, this is boring" replied a child sitting on the carpeted floor cross legged next to Izaya who was sitting on the couch.

"Eh? I thought it's a very interesting story" Izaya replied

"That maybe cause you're only talking about yourself" replied a little girl around horuto's age sitting on a chair near the window looking down on people.

"Well yes! Aren't I the most interesting person ever! Since I am the God-"

"I am sleepy" haruto said cutting the informant off.

Seeing how both of the kids paying no whatsoever attention to him. He sighed.

"Okay fine. You both are so mean"

"We're not mean! Your story is just too boring" replied haruto with a yawn.

"Yeah" himari said as she walked upstairs to her room. Horuto stood up and turned to Izaya with sleepy eyes.

"Good night, izaya san" he said with smile and went to his room"

"Really, first you ask to tell you a story and then say I am boring" izaya mumbled

"Is the God of ikebukuro and shinjuku getting offended by Children?" Mocked sozoro.

"Ah, sozoro san that was a long ago, I'd rather not talk about it" izaya replied with a smile thou it was a smile that other people to remain quiet.

Ah yes, Lovely readers! Some of you might be wondering who these three are? Allow me to elaborate on that matter!

"Don't break the fourth wall so casually" said sozoro, who's words were ignored by the excited informant.

"Let's start now!"

Haruto: The Boy

Himari: The Girl

Himari's father was close friends and business partners with Haruto's father. When their business succeeded Himari's father took all of the credit and became the director of the company.

Haruto's father perceived this as a betrayal and hired Izaya to find an opportunity for him to kill the director and take all his money.

What Izaya omitted was that the director had taken the reins of the company so he could take the full blame for a huge problem in the company and protect Haruto's father, who he would then leave the company to.

Himari's father, only learned this after killing Haruto's father.

Afterwards Haruto's mother fell out with Himari's mother, and eventually stabbed Himari's mother with a chopper and tried to kill herself and both the children.

She was sent to a mental institute, Himari's mother was sent to the hospital, and the children were left temporarily parentless. They do not go to school.

Haruto is portrayed as cheerful and innocent. He does not know Izaya's hand in his father's death and admires him a lot for "helping" them, and for his power where Haruto is powerless.

He wants to become like Izaya even if he has to sacrifice his own humanity (which Izaya obviously would not prefer). It is stated that Haruto is clinging to Izaya to keep himself together.

Himari knows what Izaya did and hates him. She is darker and more cynical than Haruto, but does not speak much.

Sozoro Densuke:

The 70-year-old bodyguard with the black-and-white suit. Once the strongest martial artist in Kanto who taught Traugott Geisendorfer (from Vamp!,

He founded the franchise of gyms to which Rakuei Gym belongs to), he was in gaol for 10 years for a crime he did not commit.

Meanwhile his child's business got into trouble to the point where even his grandchild(ren) were threatened.

Izaya proved his innocence and allowed him to step in to save his family, also catching the actual culprit of the crime.

In return, he has a 10-year contract with Izaya. He frequently says he will kill Izaya when it is up.

"I am right here, I'll really kill you when the time is up" replied sozoro with slight annoyance.

Yup! There's that now the new adventures of everyone's truly magnificent informant begins!.

"Would you just shut up already" said sozoro with a sigh.

"I am afraid not the reason I am here in the first is because I am so loved by everyone that the author decided to write another story on me"

"To be honest all of her fictions are about me, my and you all call me crazily obsessed"

"Well I can't blame her now can I? I mean I am so wonderful who wouldn't love me"

"Hey that's mean! And you are wrong, heh I am writing a shizuo one shot. Which will be uploaded pretty soon" said the author with a smirk on her face as she watch the colour drained from izaya's face.

"I have told you before, Don't break the fourth wall so casually!" Said sozoro who's words were once again ignored.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! How are you liking this so far?**


End file.
